DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This project will determine the feasibility of integrating existing wearable monitoring devices with a new innovative Internet technology that combines wireless capabilities and global positioning system. The combination of these technologies would result in a prototype wireless way-finding monitor, My Way Finder, targeted for the elderly who are inflicted with DAT (Dementia of the Alzheimer's Type). Seniors that exhibit wandering behaviors and need assistance with spatial information such as navigating or finding their way back home would use the resulting device. For seniors with early to middle stage dementia, the device would improve safety, help to increase the senior's independence and enhance the quality of life. In addition, this device could potentially decrease caregiver burdens and stress, so that the device supports the caregiver as well as the person with DAT. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The potential market for health monitors for people with dementia of the Alzheimer's Type is immense. The populations we are targeting are large and touch more than 3 million households in the country. We are targeting the elder health market, which is expected to grow rapidly until 2030.